Besos en la oscuridad
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: El mundo les ha robado la capacidad de sentir cualquier clase de afecto, pero en el mundo de los sueños las cosas pueden cambiar, y todas esas emociones reprimidas pueden salir a la luz sin temor de hacerle daño a la persona que aman, incluso si esos sueños resultan demasiado reales. Participa en tercera convocatoria de "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"


Éste oneshot participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de Facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0" con el tema "Reinicio"

* * *

 **Besos en la oscuridad**

En medio de la noche, mientras una fuerte tormenta caía fuera de la ventana, Levi salió de la cama luego de incontables intentos fallidos por conciliar el sueño. Entre maldiciones y algunos quejidos de molestia, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua que fue inmediatamente reemplazado por una humeante taza de té, de cualquier forma no tenía prisa por volver a su habitación. Nunca se había considerado un hombre fácil de asustar, mucho menos por una simple tormenta como esa pues incluso había llegado a dormir fuera en peores circunstancias, sin embargo, había algo esa noche que le mantenía en un constante estado de alerta y le impedía relajarse lo suficiente para lograr dormir.

Quizás eran sus demonios que habían elegido atacar al mismo tiempo aprovechando su soledad, o quizás era el simple hecho de encontrarse completamente sólo en un lugar que hasta el día anterior había estado repleto. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, ya debería estar más que acostumbrado a la sensación de vacío producida por una operación fallida.

Por un momento incluso llegó a lamentarse por rechazar la invitación a esa fiesta a la que Erwin no había podido negarse, pero tampoco se encontraba con ánimos de fingir alegría luego de algo que no podría llamarse victoria. Nunca había sido bueno para las relaciones públicas, ese era el trabajo del rubio.

Sólo por un momento, se permitió dejar volar su mente y se preguntó cómo estaría Erwin en ese momento. Incómodo, eso era seguro, podía incluso imaginar sus hombros tensos y esa aterradora sonrisa en su rostro que ocultaba toda clase de emoción, pero quizás se encontraría más tranquilo que él, o al menos no tendría que repetir en su mente la expedición de esa mañana una y otra vez mientras se preguntaba qué podría haber hecho para salvar al menos una vida más. No, incluso si estaba en medio de una fiesta, Levi sabía mejor que nadie que él pasaba cada segundo de su vida lamentando esas muertes. Aún podía recordar su mirada hacía unas horas, antes de marcharse, cuando fue a su habitación a despedirse de él y pedirle que descansara en su ausencia...

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y él suspiró aliviado por la interrupción. No estaba seguro de cuándo comenzó todo, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, había cambiado radicalmente su manera de ver a Erwin. Aún creía en él lo suficiente como para entregarle su propia vida, pero había algo más, algo que crecía en su interior al punto de asfixiarle cada vez que estaba a su lado, cuando pensaba en él o, peor aún, cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Una molesta sensación que jamás se atrevería a nombrar. Los hombres como ellos no podían darse el lujo de sentir esas cosas.

Cansado y molesto consigo mismo, terminó su bebida y volvió a su habitación, esperando esta vez sí quedarse dormido.

* * *

En medio de la tormenta, con la ropa completamente empapada, llegó al cuartel tambaleante mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito caminar recto. No había bebido mucho, o al menos eso quería creer, aunque su mirada distorsionada y su dificultad para concentrarse parecían no estar de acuerdo con él.

Algunos giros más en los pasillos y finalmente estaría en su habitación, Erwin estaba seguro de haber tomado el camino correcto luego de un momento de duda en la última intersección, pero el agua que aún corría por su ropa se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más fría al punto de hacerle temblar mientras caminaba, ni siquiera el calor de las velas que llevaba consigo lograba regular su temperatura.

Si no llegaba pronto a su habitación muy probablemente enfermaría y el comandante de la legión no podía permitirse tales lujos, por lo que no dudo en deshacerse de sus ropas a lo largo del camino, dejándolas regadas por el suelo hasta acabar en ropa interior. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al imaginar el rostro que pondría Levi al descubrir el desastre por la mañana.

Quiso culpar al alcohol por esa sonrisa, pero aún si se empeñaba en negarlo, hacía mucho que había comenzado a sonreír pensando en él, ese era el motivo de su casi permanente sonrisa pues aunque odiara admitirlo también le dedicaba más tiempo a pensar en el pelinegro que a las estrategias mismas. Quizás eso podría explicar la contundente derrota de esa mañana.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció ante el recuerdo y se reprochó internamente por su olvido, cómo podía haber olvidado tan pronto a los caídos si había sucedido apenas unas horas antes. Oculto por la oscuridad e incapaz de contenerse, algunas lágrimas amargas corrieron por sus mejillas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que caían de su cabello. Probablemente ese había sido el motivo para haber bebido tanto, probablemente sólo deseaba invocar al olvido y dejar atrás todos esos sentimientos que antes no le atormentaban tanto como ahora. Los extraños sentimientos que Levi le provocaba estaban incluidos en su lista de cosas a olvidar.

Sin mucha consciencia de sus pasos, llegó frente a la habitación de su capitán con la certeza de que se trataba de la suya pero abriendo con suavidad para evitar cualquier ruido que pudiera despertar al hombre que, se suponía, dormía unos metros más lejos. Entró con pasos suaves, lentos, intentando enfocar el lugar donde se encontraba hasta caer finalmente en la cuenta de que esa no era su habitación cuando, sobre la cama, un pequeño bulto se removía entre las sábanas. A menos que Levi hubiera decidido invadir su cama esa noche, lo más probable era que se hubiera equivocado en el camino.

Se quedó inmóvil, a sólo unos metros de la cama mientras dudaba acerca de lo que debería hacer ahora. Su sentido común, por supuesto, le decía que diera vuelta y se marchara con el mismo sigilo con que llegó, sólo tenía que irse y no causar más problemas, además Levi debería estar cansado, y quién era él para traer de vuelta los recuerdos dolorosos de esa mañana. Pero había algo más, una voz en su interior que le rogaba que se acercara, sólo por un segundo, para ver la expresión de su rostro durmiente que tan pocas veces podía ver.

Y, sin querer realmente evitarlo, un deseo egoísta se apoderó de él llevándose su sentido común mientras apagaba una a una las velas que llevaba consigo al tiempo que avanzaba a paso lento hacia la cama, hipnotizado por la profunda y acompasada respiración del otro. La tenue luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas ayudaba a guiar sus pasos, resaltando sutilmente la silueta cubierta por las sábanas que pronto comenzaba a odiar por cubrir su cuerpo de esa forma.

No era un secreto, al menos para él mismo, que desde un principio se había sentido atraído por Levi, su cuerpo pequeño pero fuerte le había hecho desearlo por noches enteras mientras le imaginaba impregnado su cama con su aroma, y ya ni siquiera recordaba la cantidad de veces que se había aliviado en soledad imaginando que le hacía suyo con la pasión que le despertaba.

La mezcla del alcohol y esos deseos reprimidos fue suficiente motivación para cometer una locura. En silencio, se inclinó sobre su pequeña figura apreciando a detalle sus finos rasgos mientras tomaba todo el valor que el alcohol le había dado para delinear su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, suavemente, lentamente, con la delicadeza que pensaba perdida luego de tantos años de empuñar las armas.

Así, sin remedio, sucumbió finalmente a sus deseos.

Levi, quien había despertado al escucharle abrir la puerta, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse tranquilo a pesar de ese suave roce que amenazaba con hacerle estremecer, dada la situación, agradecía que Erwin hubiera decidido apagar las velas pues al menos la oscuridad ocultaba el notorio sonrojo que cubría su rostro, aunque el silencio de la noche no ayudaba a disimular los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, haciéndole preguntarse si el rubio sería capaz de escucharlos. Al principio, cuando le escuchó entrar, pensaba que había ido a buscarle por algo importante, incluso imaginó que habría algún problema pues Erwin no acostumbraba buscarle en mitad de la noche sin un bueno motivo, pero al notarle inmóvil junto a la puerta los nervios se apoderaron de él impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Decidió fingir que dormía y esperar a que se fuera. Para su desgracia, su decisión había provocado la extraña situación en que se encontraban ahora, con Erwin acariciando su rostro suavemente mientras él se sentía cada vez más y más nervioso y avergonzado, incapaz de hacer nada por frenar ese toque que a decir verdad no le molestaba en lo absoluto y cuestionándose internamente lo que debería hacer en ese momento, si debería detenerle o dejar que continuara a pesar de saber que los riesgos. Porque claro, Erwin no le era indiferente, pero no estaba seguro de cómo les afectaría llevar su relación más allá de una de confianza mutua y temía averiguarlo.

Erwin mientras tanto, ajeno a las preocupaciones de su capitán, continuaba inmerso en el suave tacto de su piel en sus manos, atreviéndose a ir un poco más allá y delinear sus labios con cuidado de no despertarle aun cuando cada vez le resultaba más difícil contenerse. La imagen de Levi entregándose a él llegó a su mente intensificando el deseo que ya comenzaba a consumirle y nublando su razón al grado de tirar todo por la borda. Sin ningún remordimiento o duda, unió sus labios en un ligero roce apenas perceptible pero que resultó ser mucho mejor que cualquier sueño o fantasía. Finalmente estaba besándole de verdad.

En medio del roce de sus labios, Levi fue incapaz de pensar o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera responderle con la misma suavidad, moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos al ritmo lento que imponía el mayor. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que algo así pudiera suceder, pero también se descubrió a sí mismo disfrutando ese contacto como si lo hubiera ansiado desde siempre, casi como si en ese inocente roce de sus labios hubiera encontrado un sentido para vivir.

Por desgracia, fue ese mismo roce el que le hizo darse cuenta de la cruda realidad, Erwin estaba ebrio, esa era la única explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo y, aunque quisiera negarlo, un profundo dolor crecía en su pecho al saber que sólo en ese estado se había atrevido a besarle. Claro, cómo podía siquiera haber pensado que Erwin se interesaría en un alguien como él cuando podía fácilmente tener a quien quisiera en el momento que quisiera. Sólo que en ese momento lo había elegido a él.

—Te amo tanto… —Susurró al alejarse, seguro de que no podría escuchar esas palabras que jamás se atrevería a confesarle de frente.

En cuanto le sintió alejarse, luego de escuchar su declaración, abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con los azules que le robaban suspiros desde hacía bastante tiempo. Por un largo momento, ambos hombres se quedaron inmóviles, a escasos centímetros de distancia, perdiéndose en la mirada contraria. Los curiosos ojos del rubio brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad, haciéndole sentir como penetraban hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, los nervios y el miedo a romper la atmósfera que se había creado a su alrededor les mantenían inmóviles mientras sus ojos trataban de comunicar lo que sus corazones sentían pero sus labios se negaban a admitir.

—Erwin... También yo… —Admitió en un susurro, siendo interrumpido de inmediato por los dedos del rubio que cubrían suavemente sus labios provocándole un tenue sonrojo.

—Esto es... —comenzó Erwin nerviosamente, buscando alguna excusa para su comportamiento que no resultara tan tonta como culpar al alcohol en su sistema. —Un sueño. —Finalizó apelando al estado de somnolencia en que aún debería encontrarse.

En sus ojos se reflejó, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la desilusión que esas palabras provocaron en ambos, pero aún con eso no podían negar que aquella parecía la excusa perfecta, el incentivo que necesitaban para ceder a sus deseos y aceptar, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche, los sentimientos que crecían en su interior y amenazaban con ahogarlos. Era un sueño, un sueño que olvidarían al amanecer.

—Eso pensé... —Seducido por la idea, Levi paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, atrayéndole más cerca para unir sus labios de nuevo a pesar de la sorpresa del otro, quien tardó un momento antes de responder a su gesto.

El beso que compartían fue como la gloria, como saborear la victoria luego de tantos años de lucha, y amargo pues ambos compartían el mismo dolor y sufrimiento desde hacía bastante tiempo, ambos compartiendo esa pesada carga pero aliviándola un poco en los labios del otro.

Lentamente, el beso fue intensificándose hasta que tuvieron que separarse en busca de oxígeno, manteniéndose a escasos centímetros pues, aunque no sabían cómo había sucedido, Erwin había terminado en la cama apresando el cuerpo del más bajo con el suyo, ahora sin las sábanas de por medio.

—Sabes Levi, siempre me has gustado mucho. —Admitió dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa, a lo que el otro sólo atinó a sonrojarse pues de ningún modo esperaba escuchar aquello.

—Esto debe ser un sueño. –Susurró comenzando a dudar de sí mismo. Sueño o no, estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar y disfrutar de esa primera y última noche juntos.

—Lo es, ahora dejemos de hablar… —respondió con sensualidad el mayor, atrapando sus labios de nuevo con pasión mientras permitía a sus manos recorrer el cuerpo bajo el suyo, ganándose algunos estremecimientos y suaves jadeos que morían en sus labios, deleitándole como nunca imaginó.

Entre besos apasionados y caricias cada vez más atrevidas, la ropa fue desapareciendo hasta que se encontraron piel contra piel, sintiendo el calor del otro invadiéndoles mientras los besos de Erwin recorrían su cuerpo por entero, no dejando un solo milímetro de su piel sin saborear. Eróticos sonidos invadían la habitación, opacando incluso los sonidos de la tormenta que ya caía en el exterior. Erwin se dedicaba a hacerle sentir bien, alternando entre besos y mordidas que marcaban su blanca piel y dejaban un agradable sentido de posesión en él, dejando pruebas de que ahora le pertenecía aun cuando se suponía que aquello era un sueño.

Durante todo lo que quedaba de esa noche, la luna fue testigo cuando sus cuerpos se unieron por primera vez, un encuentro cargado de pasión y palabras no dichas que les arrancaba la vida y se las devolvía en cada beso compartido mientras se decían con miradas todas aquella palabras que nunca se atreverían a pronunciar. Aquella noche, Erwin fue consciente de lo mucho que había llegado a amar a ese hombre y del miedo que le invadía ante la simple idea de perderlo, mientras que Levi aceptaba para sí mismo el profundo amor en que le había hecho caer, tan profundo que se había convertido en su motivación para seguir luchando, para ser su escudo y su espada hasta el día en que tuvieran que dar sus vidas para devolverle a la humanidad la libertad que le fue robada, porque, sin necesidad de ponerlo en palabras, entre ellos existía la promesa implícita de morir juntos.

Para el final de la noche, ambos yacían en la cama, tan cansados como satisfechos, sus cuerpos enredados bajo las sabanas compartiendo el calor y la tranquilidad que había resultado de aquel encuentro. Erwin abrió los ojos con pesadez sin molestarse en frenar la amplia sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al notar el pequeño y cálido cuerpo de Levi entre sus brazos. En un momento de osadía, se atrevió a acariciar su suave piel con la palma de su mano, deteniéndose en una de las muchas pequeñas marcas rojizas que le había provocado, recordando lo maravilloso que había sido el hacerle el amor.

La realidad le golpeó con fuerza al caer en la cuenta que estaba próximo a amanecer, y no podía quedarse allí más tiempo si no quería enfrentarse a una situación incómoda para la que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado. Sin hacer ruido, beso sus labios una última vez y luego salió de la cama, tomó su ropa y salió de allí sin mirar atrás, dejando a Levi con el recuerdo de ese último beso pues había estado despierto todo el tiempo aunque no tuvo el valor de enfrentarle.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, miró la puerta por donde el rubio acababa de marcharse, permitiéndose revivir en su mente los recuerdos de esa noche mientras aun no llegaba el amanecer, después se forzaría a enterrarlos en lo profundo de su corazón, donde no se interpusieran entre él y su objetivo, ni se convirtieran en un obstáculo que le impidiera llevar a cabo su misión.

Sólo por el resto de la noche, se permitirían disfrutar del amor que se habían profesado sin necesidad de palabras.

* * *

La tormenta cedió y dio paso al brillante amanecer del que prometía ser un gran día. Los únicos hombres en el cuartel abrieron los ojos al tener los rayos del sol molestando sus ojos, cada uno desde su respectiva cama como si la noche anterior hubiera sido realmente nada más que un sueño. Tomaron un baño, se vistieron adecuadamente y tomaron un profundo respiro, decididos a dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido por el bien de su causa, preparándose para enfrentarse a la vida real donde no eran más que compañeros que se confiaban la vida y luchaban hombro con hombro.

Aun sin sentirse listos, salieron de sus habitaciones para encontrarse en el pasillo, mirándose a los ojos por un momento sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer para romper la tensión entre ellos. Tomando la iniciativa como siempre, Erwin le dedicó una amplia sonrisa como cada vez que se encontraban de esa forma por la mañana, con tanta amabilidad que dolía.

—Levi, buenos días. –Le saludó con ánimo perfectamente fingido mientras se acercaba a él menos de lo usual, manteniendo una distancia prudente como nunca antes había hecho, conservando esa amplia sonrisa aunque sabía que estaba destruyéndolos a ambos.

—Buenos días… Llegaste muy tarde anoche. –Comentó casualmente siguiendo su juego.

—La fiesta se prolongó más de lo previsto. Creo que tomé demasiado…

La conversación continuó de forma casual mientras las cosas volvían a la normalidad entre ellos, retomando poco a poco la confianza y comodidad de estar juntos y a solas como siempre había sido, con la diferencia de esa ligera sensación que amenazaba con volver pesado el ambiente a su alrededor. Al menos hasta que Erwin reunió el valor suficiente para sacar el tema pues obviamente las marcas en el cuello del menor no habían sido provocadas por su almohada.

—Anoche tuve un sueño… —Comentó atreviéndose a acariciar su mejilla suavemente, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad. —Fue maravilloso… como si la humanidad no estuviera en peligro, como si la vida me diera la oportunidad de ser un hombre libre tan sólo por un momento y poder disfrutar esa libertad a tu lado.

Levi dudó por un momento, pensando seriamente en su respuesta hasta que supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

—Tuve un sueño similar, fue mucho mejor que cualquier otro sueño que haya tenido. —A pesar de la situación, ambos se sentían extrañamente cómodos hablando de ello, aun cuando habían decidido convertir esa noche en un mágico sueño.

—Qué curioso, seguro fue uno de esos sueños compartidos.

Compartiendo un corto beso en los labios, ambos hombres se separaron para comenzar con sus labores pues ellos no podían tomarse un día libre cuando había tanto trabajo. Con el paso de los días, aquella noche fue quedando en el pasado, enterrada en sus memorias para revivirla cada vez que el frío de la noche amenazara con quebrar su determinación. Aunque algunas veces, cuando el aroma del otro comenzaba a borrarse de sus cuerpos, se encontraban en medio de la noche para compartir besos y caricias en la oscuridad, reviviendo el sueño una y otra vez.


End file.
